


Boxing up

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Prompt 26: Boxing Day / Cleaning up





	Boxing up

They had been too tired to clean up after the chaos of Christmas Day, so Sherlock had silently wrapped his arm around John's waist and half carried him to bed. They didn't even bother to undress, they simply flopped into bed tangled together and fell asleep until Rosie's muttering woke them six hours later. Sherlock glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes. "Suppose she just wants to play in the box again?"

John snorted as he ruffled Sherlock's hair. "You are just put out that I was right."

"More often than not, you are." Sherlock grumbled with a grin. "It's becoming a bit tedious."

Once more the sound of Rosie's voice sang out through the monitor. "Dadadadadaaaaaaaaa....."

"I'll make tea - if you change her nappy." John grinned as Sherlock threw a pillow at him, but missed, as he escaped to the kitchen. Slowly, Sherlock got out of bed with a groan and made his way up to Rosie's room. She was sitting up in her crib, chatting to her bunny, oblivious to his presence for a moment, then looked up suddenly, and it took his breath away. For a moment he could see both of her parents in her, what she would look like when she was older and he had to close his eyes.

"Da?"

"Yeah, Ro?"

She gave him that look that always managed to steady him somehow and he smiled at her, changed her nappy, and put a new outift on her. "Don't grow up too fast, Ro, promise?"

"Da." She reached up her arms towards him and he picked her up, sighing as she snuggled tightly against him.

"Breakfast?"

"Box!!!!"


End file.
